Hostile Takeover
Hostile Takeover is second campaign mission of Call of Duty: Zero Tolerance. With the premier out of harms way; Wolf Division from Federal Republic Special Forces, and 51st Battalion from Federal Republic Army Reserves fighting to liberate Cairns from the White Supremacists. Characters *Lance Corporal Arnold Palmer (Playable) *Lance Corporal Gerard Howell *Corporal Jethro Wilson *Sergeant Wayne Wilson *Sergeant Riley "Poach" Porterhouse *2nd Lieutenant Sam "Sovereign" Truman *Lieutenant Jack Mannings *Captain Jamie Salmon *Major Chase Williams (Radio only) *Colonel Eric Rogers (Radio only) *Sergeant Thompson (KIA) *Bunyip *Aleya (Disabled) *Canine One-One *Sergeant Sound Plot Eric Rogers contacts Chase Williams, and asks for a sitrep on Cairns. After learning that the Premier was extracted from Cairns, Rogers contact Captain Salmon directly whom tells him they are moving to liberate the city. Eric Rogers orders him to keep Major Williams informed The level begins with the player playing as Lance Corporal Arnold Palmer. Captain Salmon leads Apex Company through trenches in Cannon Park Racecourse while meeting heavy resistance. They are joined by 51st Battalion, whom offer support fire; as 1st Platoon moves through the trenches. Howell uses his Minimi for suppressing fire as Apex Company moves through. 2nd Platoon moves across the field, and fires at the enemy in the trenches. They manage to get to the Cairns Amateur Carnival, where two Lerlerc fire roll down Mulgrave Road, and towards 1st Platoon. It narrowly misses them, and 51st Battalion's Sergeant Thompson has a Javelin, and asks for support so he can set up. They fallback to the Trenches, and support Thompson as he attempts to fire his Javelin. But before he can fire, he is killed by White Supremacist soldiers. However two M1A1 Abrams fire towards one of the Lerlercs destroying it, but other retreats towards Sandown Close. Bunyip request that they continue to support 51st Battalion until the second tank is destroyed. They follow Aleya, and Bunyip down Mulgrave Road taking out anti-tank infantry. Aleya is disable by an explosive under the road causing it to overturn the tank on its side, and nearly crushes several soldiers next to it. Aleya's survive, and exit the tank. 1st Platoon continues to follow Bunyip where it manages to reach the second tank, and destroy it. A convoy of Humvee from Charlie Company arrives at Mulgrave Road, and the Palmer is ordered take control of the Mk. 19 of the fourth Humvee. Bunyip remains with Bravo Company, and Alpha Company remains to try, and fix Aleya. The Humvees move south down Mulgrave Road exiting onto Bruce Highway, scanning for hostiles. As they get as far as the turn off to Anderson Road; several O405 fly down Anderson Road with infantry firing their Browning M2, and Apex Company return fire. Upon reach as far as the Foster Road turn off, a bus collides with Palmer's Humvee, and knocks send into a traffic light. 1st Platoon with orders to clear Mt Sheridan Plaza go exit there humvees, and fight their way to the shopping centre. They terminate enemy presence, but Major Williams order to Apex Company to extracts as they have a high value prisoner rescue in Ravenshoe. They secure an LZ on Barnard Drive, and extract from area. Weapons Starting Loadout *HK416 (w/Red Dot Sight, and M320) *Mk. 23 Found in level *HK G36C *HK416 *M4 *FAMAS *ACR *MAC 50 *AA-52 *M1917 BMG (Mounted only) *UMP .45 *P90 TR *Uzi 9mm *Panzerfaust 3 Transcript Main article: Hostile Takeover/Transcript